Stolen
by Celyne
Summary: Aeris witnesses first hand how one turns into a heartless. The event frightens her, but she should know that there are people she can rely on. complete


**STOLEN **   
  
=====

  
  
Aeris sat comfortably on the circle rug on the staff room's floor. She was surrounded by dozens of books and journals from her recent trip to the library. Some of them cast carelessly on the big couch, while others were on the small coffee table.   
  
She had claimed the staff room as an extension of her own room. Finding the silence very welcoming. Especially on a night like this.   
  
She'd witnessed another star disappear from the sky. The bright little dot slowly being eaten by darkness. It struggled a little, then it was defeated. The sight bothered here somehow, more than the others this time.   
  
Perhaps, it was because it had been a tiring day. There was a new group of people who have escaped to Traverse Town, and that kept her busy during the early part of the morning. (Not that there was sunlight in Traverse Town...but Aeris had considered a certain period to be her 'day' and the rest of it 'night.') Or perhaps she was emotionally tired of being surrounded by so many depressed individuals. All of which, were refugees from the worlds that have been destroyed by the darkness.   
  
No. She couldn't be tired. That was something she couldn't afford to be right now.   
  
Not when there were people who needed someone to lean on to. When there were people who needed friendly reassurance that the darkness would be destroyed eventually. Someone to tell them that there was hope.   
  
She never failed to believe in that. And she hoped that the others would never tire also.   
  
For a moment, Aeris let the book sit idly on her lap. Her thoughts suddenly drifted back to an incident two days ago.   
  
It was the first time she had witnessed someone lose their heart and be consumed by the darkness. It was very frightening.   
  
-----   
  
First, she saw the plump gentleman walking toward her. She even called out his name in greeting. But she saw his eyes were glazed over, tears wanting to come out from them. His gait was different, as though he was in deep slumber.   
  
She took a step backwards, repeating his name. Then he stopped right in front of her. His expression was a mixture of desperation and horror. He grabbed her by her shoulders and started to cry.   
  
"There is no hope, Aeris!! There is no more hope!"   
  
She shook her head defiantly. Holding the man's face between her hands. Her heart was beating wildly, yet she continued to smile. "Of course, there is. Hang in there...we'll get through this."   
  
Her voice was shaky. At that moment she knew that the man had lost his mind and his heart. He was giving up. And Aeris, try as she might, would not let him.   
  
But nothing prepared her for what happened next. The man fell on his knees, wheezing in pain. One plump hand clutching his chest, the other on Aeris' shoulder bringing her down to her knees also.   
  
He was wailing and crying out loud. Aeris, in fear and helplesness, was crying too.   
  
Then, darkness surrounded the man. Slowly, it covered his features. He cried for help and would not let go of Aeris' shoulders.   
  
She was frightened. Yet she did not try to run. Part of her was still saying that there was hope. That he shouldn't give up.   
  
Then, in few moments, she was no longer looking at the gloomy faced gentleman. But she found herself face to face with a Heartless. Piercing yellow eyes cast upon a black silhouette. It sneered at her, and hissed.   
  
She screamed and struggled to escape. But the creature had a firm grip on her shoulder. It's spiky claws had dug into her flesh.   
  
"Mr. Jonstone--no!" She tried calling out to the once-man. But to no avail. The creature struck her again and she wailed in pain.   
  
The Heartless lifted it's other claw to strike. When a blast of fire tossed it away from her. It fell back a few good feet. Enough for Aeris to see her rescuer.   
  
"Leon, WAIT!" She cried out.   
  
He came from the other end of the alleyway. Charging at full speed with his gunblade drawn. He stood in between her and the sinister Heartless that had begun to rise. As it attacked, so did the warrior.   
  
One measly little Heartless was no match for him. And he slashed it into pieces. Leaving only the munny orbs on the ground. It was quick. Then, everything was silent, save for Aeris' sobbing.   
  
"Th-that was Mr. Jonstone...he w-w--" She whimpered. "We--we could have saved--"   
  
"Don't be foolish!" Leon snapped. He was furious. Perhaps the adrenaline rush was still fresh in his veins. "You know that once they become Heartless there's no way to get them back."   
  
Aeris looked at the ground. Tears streaming down her beautiful face.   
  
"Get up." Leon said harshly after collecting the munny orbs. He pulled her up to her feet. "It's not safe here."   
  
She had no choice but to obey. Each step she took hurt her. The wounds were still fresh and bleeding. But the stronger man had firmly locked her wrist in a tight grip as he led her toward the hotel. His fierce gunblade still drawn at the ready.   
  
She stole a glance at the area where she'd last seen the Heartless. Hoping to find the plump man there. But there was nothing.   
  
----   
  
That was the first time she'd seen someone become a Heartless, and then killed. She could still remember the immense pain and sorrow in the man's face before he lost his heart. It still brought her to tears. Yet, it all the more strengthened her resolve not to let anyone else become a Heartless.   
  
A teardrop fell on the page of the book she was reading. It brought her back into the staff room, where it was safe and silent.   
  
Hurriedly, she wiped away the rest of the tears with the back of her hand. She still felt afraid. Tired.   
  
But she could not give up.   
  
"Aeris." A silent, voice called her from the doorway.   
  
Startled, she looked up to see Leon standing by the staff room entrance. Watching her pensively. she had been so absorbed in the memory, that she didn't notice him come in.   
  
After that incident two days ago, she barely saw Leon. Perhaps, she was unconsciously trying to avoid him. A little disappointed for the harsh treatment she received after the attack.   
  
"...there's no way to get them back." Still echoed in her mind. That, most of all hurt her. As though he told her to give up. But he was right. Once they turned into those creatures, there was no chance of getting them back. Stubbornly, she refused to believe that. Until it hit her, and clawed her on the shoulder.   
  
But she still held a great respect for Leon. He was a great warrior. Very strong and skilled. Though, they never interacted much, she could see that he had suffered too. They both witnessed the destruction of their world. They both struggeled to survive and eventually found themselves in Traverse Town. They've lived together with the other survivors, and each had their own inner struggles to deal with.   
  
Aeris fought sorrow with ther smile. He fought them with his sword.   
  
Leon made his way to the couch and sat down. His forearms resting on his knees. His attention drawn toward the floor.   
  
She found herself observing his features. His smoky blue eyes, and his scar that creased as he knit his brows in deep thought.   
  
Just as she was about to ask what the matter was, he let out a sigh and turned his face toward her. "Look," he started. "a-about the other night..."   
  
She smiled. "It's okay...don't worry about it." She couldn't have him apologize.   
  
"You were right." She said. Drawing her knees to her chest and resting her chin on them. The fear still burned in her like fresh fire. And again, the picture of the desperate Mr. Jonstone's face appeared in her mind. "Once they've become Heartless, we can't get them back. I just wish that I could have done more -- to stop it."   
  
she felt Leon slide down on the rug beside her. But kept her face burried in her knees. She was crying again. Defeated.   
  
"I know." She heard him say. "I'm sorry, Aeris." He fell silent for a moment. "I knew that was Mr. Jonstone --but---"   
  
Aeris looked at him. From the turbulent expression in his eyes, she knew that what happened that night was also difficult for him.   
  
"But I had no choice." He clenched his fists tightly. "It would have continued attacking. If I didn't kill it first, it would have---"   
  
Aeris shook her head. She tried to smile. "Leon, it's okay. Let's not bring it back anymore." Tears rolled down her cheeks, but she didn't care. Sooner or later she'd have to face another person be taken by the darkness and Leon would have to destroy it. It was almost unbearable to think about but she had to be strong.   
  
For everyone.   
  
She raised one hand to gently touch his strong arm. "Promise me that you will never give up."   
  
Leon's eyes, on the other hand, never left her face. He was watching her as she cried and smiled at the same time. She thought she must look silly, but he suddenly leaned forward, closed his eyes and pressed his lips softly against hers.   
  
It was only a small kiss. Lasting a little over a second. When Leon pulled away, she was staring at him dumbfounded. But his eyes, that had always been cold and emotionless, now glimmered gently at her.   
  
He cupped her cheek in one hand and gently used his thumb to stroke away the tears. "Whatever you want, Aeris."   
  
She couldn't speak. The kiss had stolen her voice. It was quick, unexpected. But what a pleasant surprise. Her heart was beating rapidly, and her cheeks felt very warm. His touch suddenly brought about burried longings. Someone in turn to take care of her. Embrace her when she needed comfort. Someone to kiss away her tears when she was sad.   
  
She wanted to say something. It didn't seem right, but somehow, she wanted it too. She pushed these feelings away, steeling her heart to prioritize the people of Traverse Town. She first had to find a way to defeat the darkness once and for all.   
  
Perhaps she was only protecting herself. From getting hurt once again. Getting hurt by loosing someone she deeply cared for to the Darkness. Or did she really lose him?   
  
It was wrong. She herself was afraid. There was still a nagging feeling that this, this whole picture was wrong.   
  
But Leon did not let her speak anymore. Somehow, he knew what she was thinking of. He stood up and gently helped her to her feet. "You should get some slep now." He said, stroking her face one last time before leading her out into the hallway.   
  
===fin===   
  
Erk...sleepy...  
I think I ended it too quickly...oh well :) 


End file.
